1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a spectrometer capable of eliminating side-tail effects, and more particularly to a spectrometer capable of eliminating side-tail effects using a slab wave-guiding device.
2. Related Art
A spectrometer is the nondestructive detection instrument for analyzing the compositions and properties of the substances, for example. After the light beams impinge upon the substances, different bands of light beams may be differently absorbed by the substances and differently transmit through the substances, and are finally reflected by the substances, so that the reflected light beams are received by the spectrometer in the form of corresponding spectrums. Because different substances appear the individual characteristic spectrums, the compositions and properties of the substances may be analyzed.
In order to reduce the light loss, the spectrometer usually includes a wave-guiding device for guiding the light beams travelling in the internal channel, so that the image sensor of the spectrometer can sense the spectrums generated by the diffraction grating. The conventional arrangement is to dispose the image sensor in close contact with the wave-guiding device in order to reduce the light loss. However, the applicant has found that the image sensor disposed in close contact with the wave-guiding device obtains the incorrect spectral reading of the spectrum resolution due to the side-tail effects.